


All along it was a fever, A cold sweat hot headed believer.

by shawolxaddict



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, consensual love potion participation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawolxaddict/pseuds/shawolxaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really sure how to feel about it.<br/>Something in the way you move<br/>Makes me feel like I can't live without you.<br/>It takes me all the way.<br/>I want you to stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	All along it was a fever, A cold sweat hot headed believer.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Enjoy!

 

**It's not much of a life your living**

 

Derek is so lonely it's painful. He smiles and pretends he's happy enough for his pack but he knows what's missing. He sees the love and it makes things worse. He tells his sister about it when he visits her grave.

He doesn't know what to do because he doesn't really deserve anyone. _What if I die alone? What if I never have any children? What if no one actually ever loves me like in high school?_

He is constantly thinking of the what if's in his life. It's like they chase him around in his head.

 

**I threw my hands in the air and said show me something**

 

The first time he sees the boy in the woods he ignores him. He's not important and Derek continues on his way.

The second time he sees the boy it's in the grocery store. It looks like he is with is father. Derek wonders who would let their child wander the woods at night like that. The thought vanishes as he picks up the milk he needs.

He doesn't notice the boy looking.

 

**he said if you dare come a little closer**

 

Derek is staring. He knows he shouldn't but he is. It's like he is rooted to the ground as the boy approaches. Well, he's more then a boy. A young man. _Have I seen him before?_

Derek thinks he smells really good. Good enough to follow actually. So he does just that.

The boy is smirking at him now. Like he achieved something.

 

**Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move**

 

Derek thinks he's in love. With the boy, Stiles. Derek has never heard of Stiles before this. They didn't go to high school together.

For a second Derek thinks he might be a pedophile but Stiles kisses those thoughts away.

 

**I want you to stay**

 

It becomes painful to be away from him. Derek will roll around in his bed all night and not sleep. He looks like death when Erica sees him. She's worried but doesn't know what to say.

“Maybe you should stop seeing him, I think there's something wrong-”

“Be quiet, you have Boyd. Isaac has Allison. Stiles makes me happy.”

 _Just let me be happy_. _I'm not alone anymore._

 

**round and around and around and around we go**

 

Stiles and him have sex. A lot of it actually.

He's lying naked in Stiles bed when he says it for the first time. They are spooning and Derek is for once the little spoon.

“I love you,” Derek whispers to him.

“I know,” Stiles whispers against his back. “Say it again please?”

“I love you,” Derek says with a smile. “Do you love me?”

“More than you think,” Stiles says back.

_Why isn't he saying it back?_

 

**tell me now you know**

 

Derek is eating with Stiles when he realizes it. It's a little sickening. He knows he has been pushing it to the back of his brain but he can't help it. He doesn't want to think about his recent sickness and why he stays at his boyfriends house.

Why being apart from Stiles is the most painful thing in the world.

“Stiles are you a witch?”

“Didn't you already know that Derek?” Stiles says with a smirk.

_Yes I did. But I didn't want to._

 

**makes me feel like I can't live without you**

 

Derek knows it's wrong but he keeps it from his pack. He's not gonna say that he got seduced by a witch. That it all was fake. That now he doesn't know how to stop it. That if he does something he might actually die. That he'd rather die with someone loving him then without.

 

**the reason I hold on, cause I need this hole gone**

 

He doesn't want to be lonely again. He knows how it feels and he doesn't miss it. Stiles actually loves him.

_Does he love me? He's never said it. He's in love with someone loving him. That's it._

 

**funny your the broken one but i'm the only who needed saving**

 

He catches Stiles making another batch of the potion. The things he's been putting in Derek's food.

There's a moment where they freeze and look at each other. Derek leaves the room.

 

**when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving**

 

“I want you to stay, Derek. Please don't leave,” Stiles pleads as he places the food in front of him.

Derek eats all his food. Doesn't miss a bite. Stiles gives him a kiss for it.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't figure it out the song is Stay by Rihanna.


End file.
